Funny Faces
by Delectable Sweetness
Summary: While on Earth, John decides to have a little fun with a pregnant Elizabeth.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis or any of its characters. No copy infringement intended. However, I do own my own characters, my own writing and the plot to this story, Delectable Sweetness****.**

**Author's Note: Just a little fluffy Sparky one-shot. :)**

* * *

**Funny Faces**

John turned his key in the lock, balancing the pizza box and tub of ice-cream – which had been requested by Elizabeth – in one hand as he opened the front door and stepped into the large house. Shutting the door behind him, he threw his keys down onto the end table just inside the door and walked into the living room.

A frowned creased his brow when he didn't see Elizabeth. She had been in here just before he had left. _Maybe she's upstairs_, he thought to himself. He was just about to turn around and head for the stairs when the sound of soft movement caught his ears.

Walking over to the couch, he couldn't help the smile that played on his lips when he looked down. Elizabeth was sound asleep. He couldn't help but think, even though she was wearing a tracksuit and one of his t-shirts, that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Elizabeth Weir was the definition of perfect and he had no idea what he had done to deserve a woman like her, but every day he was thankful for it. They had spent so long denying their feelings for one another that now that he had her, he wasn't letting her go.

Coming out of his thoughts, he laughed lightly when a brilliant idea popped into his head. He felt like being mischievous tonight. Placing the pizza and the ice-cream down onto the small coffee table in front of the couch, he quickly darted upstairs to the guestroom that they were currently staying in. Elizabeth's mother had been kind enough to let them stay with her for the two weeks that they'd be on Earth, but he was fairly certain that she didn't actually mind.

Katherine Weir hadn't seen her daughter in several months, and John knew that it was hard on Elizabeth that she didn't get to see her mother as often as she would like to. The smile that had spread across Elizabeth's face when she had seen her mother had been bright enough to light up the night sky, and John had found himself glad that Elizabeth had another person in her life who loved her just as much as he did.

He'd never had the chance to form a bond with his mother as strong as the one Elizabeth and her mother shared and that thought broke his heart because he had loved his mother dearly. And he was certain that if she were still alive, they would have a bond as strong as that, and that she'd love Elizabeth just as much as everyone else.

Running a hand through his hair, he quickly ran into their bedroom and made his way over towards the nightstand. Pulling open the drawer, he rummaged through it until he found what he was looking for. He smiled as he held it up in front of his face and looked at it like it was the holiest of holiest things. Elizabeth was going to kill him for this, but it was going to be so worth it.

Running back down the stairs he desperately hoped that she wasn't already awake. Reaching the bottom, he skipped over the last step and made his way into the living room. He smiled in relief when he seen that she was still asleep.

Silently he made his way over to her and knelt down in front of the couch. Quietly and slowly he lifted up her top and let it rest just above her baby bump. He felt his heart swell with pride at the sight of her protruding stomach and placed a gentle kiss to her tummy. "Do you wanna have some fun with your mommy?" He whispered, softly cooing to her bump. He pulled back quickly when she stirred, letting out a sigh of relief when she didn't wake up.

Pulling the lid off of the marker, John began to draw on her bump. His tongue stuck slightly out of the corner of his mouth, as he concentrated on drawing two eyes on the top of her swollen belly. When he was done with the eyes, he began with the mouth, drawing it near the bottom of her belly, using her belly button for the nose.

When he was done, he stood up and popped the lid back on the pen, smiling down proudly at the big smiley face that he had drawn on her stomach. He quickly shoved the pen in his back pocket when Elizabeth began to wake up. She squinted as she looked up at him. "Hey." She smiled as she began waking up properly.

John smiled and leaned down, kissing her as he pulled her top down over her bump, not wanting her to see the drawing just yet – he knew she would kill him. He let his hand gently rub along her belly, smiling when he felt the baby kick. No matter how many times he had felt their baby kick, he still found it to be one of the most amazing things in the world. Sometimes he found it hard to believe that there was a little life that he and Elizabeth had created growing inside of her.

"Hey to you, too," he mumbled against her mouth.

Elizabeth sat up, stretching before running a hand through her dishevelled hair. "Aww, yay, you got pizza and ice-cream." She smiled happily.

John sat down and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer. "Exactly what you ordered." He kissed her temple, smiling at her bubbly attitude. Picking up the remote, he flicked through the channels, trying to find something decent on. Finally he decided on a movie that was decidedly not for the faint hearted.

"Seriously John, are you trying to make me go into labour?" She pointed at the television, raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry," he muttered, remembering the nightmare Elizabeth had had after watching that particular movie. Flicking through the channels once again, he finally settled on a zombie movie. Elizabeth looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What, there's nothing else on." He raised his shoulders, smiling. "Besides, I know you love zombies." He really couldn't stand to watch another chick flick.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Fine!" She muttered, grabbing a slice of pizza and settling back down beside him.

He smiled as she began munching on her pizza. He knew she would probably doze off soon.

He felt a little giddy, though. He kept wondering when she was going to figure out that he had drawn on her stomach. Logically he knew that she would probably only realise it when she was changing into her pyjamas for bed.

He leaned forward and grabbed a slice of pizza. He felt a little impatient about it, but he guessed he could wait.

**~xoXox~**

Elizabeth stood at the side of her bed, stripping off. She was so tired and all she wanted to do was get into her bed and snuggle down under the covers. Pulling off the tracksuit that she had been wearing, she pulled on her pink pair of pyjama shorts. Next she pulled her t-shirt – technically it was John's t-shirt – over her head and dropped it to the floor. She smiled as she gently caressed her belly, dropping her gaze to stare at her seventh month bump. A frown crossed her features. "What the…" she trailed off in confusion at the two big eyes that were drawn on her stomach. Walking towards the floor-length mirror, she stood in front of it and looked at herself. There were two big eyes drawn on the top of her bump and then just below her belly button was a mouth with a tongue sticking out.

She growled. She knew exactly who had done this. "John!" She yelled, storming over to her room door and swinging it open, stepping out into the hall. She didn't care whether she was only in her pyjama shorts and bra. It wasn't as if he'd never seen her naked before anyway. "John!" She called as she walked down the hall towards the bathroom.

John walked out of the bathroom with a look that just breathed smugness. "Yeah?" He asked, an innocent look crossing his face.

She stopped in front of him with her hands on her hips. "Don't 'yeah' me. What the hell is this?" She pointed to her stomach, glaring at him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he feigned mock shock at what he saw.

"Oh really?" She arched an eyebrow.

"Really," he grinned.

"Fine," she muttered, giving him a sly smirk. "Mom!" She yelled down stairs to her mother. "You're a dead man, John Sheppard," she replied haughtily. Her mother could be scary when need be and Elizabeth was hoping that her mother would scold John for his actions – if only so she could wipe that smug look off his face.

"What is it, Elizabeth?" Her mother asked worriedly as she ran up the stairs.

Elizabeth turned around and crossed her arms. "John drew on me." She stomped her foot like a five year old and pouted, trying to keep the smile off her face as she waited for her mother to give out to John.

Her mouth dropped open slightly and she scowled when her mother started laughing at her. "Really John?" She questioned, trying to get her laughter under control.

"I really couldn't resist," John said, laughing.

"Don't laugh at me – It's not funny! What if it doesn't come off?" She whined.

"Relax baby, it's only black marker – bit of warm water and soap and you'll be as good as new," he grinned, walking up beside her.

Elizabeth glowered at him. "For your sake it better!"

"The baby was in on it!" He exclaimed, raising his hands as if to defend himself.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, looking at him. "Yeah John; I'm sure our unborn child helped you draw all over my stomach."

"We both wanted to have fun with you. Didn't we? Yes we did." He leaned down and softly cooed to her baby bump.

Elizabeth smacked him in the back of the head. "You don't get to be lovey-dovey. I'm still mad at you," she exclaimed, though her anger was quickly dissipating. She really could never stay mad at him for long, and… it was kind of funny, but she would never let him know that. He'd probably die of smugness overload.

Her mother just rolled her eyes at them. "You two behave, and play nice," she said, walking back down the stairs.

"Oh, I'll be nice to him," Elizabeth muttered, once again giving him a sly smirk. She was so going to get him back for this. _Hmm, I wonder what I'll do, _she thought to herself while she stared at John.

An evil grin crossed her face. As soon as they got back to Atlantis, she was going to make Carson jab John with one of the biggest needles he had.

"I don't think I like the look on your face," John replied hesitantly.

"What look?" Elizabeth asked innocently, batting her eyelashes.

"The one where you've just come up with an evil idea."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she feigned ignorance. Grabbing his hand, she began tugging him towards the bathroom. "Come on, you can help me wash this off." She gave him a waggle of her eyebrows and he grinned.

"I like that idea!"

"Hmm," she just hummed as she tugged him into the bathroom and shut the door behind them.

John Sheppard was a dead man when they got back to Atlantis.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ah fluff! What did you think?**

**Review please. :)**


End file.
